Jagan no Naruto
by Artdog15
Summary: What if Naruto had the Jagan? What if he got Physically stronger every time he fought? Step into my world once more to see as I see!


A/N: Hey, I'm back. I've been busy doing a little soul searching about my writing. I've realized that for lack of a better way of saying it, my writing sucks. I know a lot of the people on here say this, and I've finally come to the realization that they are correct. Compared to quite a few authors on this site, many people can't keep a plot, they can't control their story, they lose interest, or they just never bothered to try and write better.

Furthermore, I have come to the opinion that I dislike most harem stories now. The reason being is that, while I enjoy the extra lemons they provide, these stories tend to lose focus on their plot, and tend to be under specified in details or overly specified as the case may be. As the case is at the moment there are very few writers who can make them work.

So for now my plans are as follows. One, I will be putting my old stories on hiatus until I've decided if they can be salvaged. Two, I will be starting a new story or two, one of which will probably be a DBZ story. Three, I will be focusing on singular pairings, this story being a Naruto/Hana story.

Now onto what this story is about. This is my Naruto/YYH/minor splice of DBZ. The only thing from YYH is the Jagan, with Hiei being the ancestor to the Namikaze clan. While the only item from DBZ is the Saiyan strength increase factor. This is where a Saiyan get's stronger after every battle, more so the more injured they are. The Saiyan race will NOT be apart of the story, just their ability to grow stronger, which will be passed off as the Uzumaki clan's bloodline, though said ability will only be 50% active until he turns 14.

Now don't think I'm overpowering Naruto. He's not going to be a genius, just more hard working. Furthermore, Naruto won't get a huge increase in strength unless he almost dies(I.e. when Sasuke pierces Naruto's chest with the Chidori twice.) And even then it will only bring him up to speed with the person who inflicted said injuries. There will be no name for the bloodline, since it's always active, so it will be referred to as 'Superior Genetics'.

For the Jagan, I'm adding a few abilities. One, I'm making it the precursor to the Byakugan, so where the average Byakugan user can see three miles away when their eyes are fully matured, and the above average user(such as a genius, I.e. Neji or Hiashi) can see up to 5-6 miles away, a Jagan user of the same level(average and above average) can see up to 5 miles or 10 miles away respectively. Along with having the same abilities as the Byakugan and more. Two, I'm adding the ability of a different power for the Jagan. Not only will the user be able to use the Mortal and Darkness Flames, but also their Primary Affinity as well, with the Jagan giving the entire Namikaze clan a minor affinity towards fire. For example, Naruto would have the ability to call up the Dragon of the Darkness Wind and the Dragon of the Mortal Wind, as well as the Dragon's of the Flame. Three, I'm giving the Jagan the ability to suppress demon chakra similar to the Mokuton, Sharingan, and Rinnegan. The exception is that only a Master of the Jagan can fully suppress a demon, even the Ichibi(Shukaku) is unable to be fully suppressed unless done by a Jagan master. Finally, the last ability at this point is the ability to predict movement, at the same level as the Sharingan. Also, before I end this and give you a disclaimer, I want to set up how a Jagan user will match up with a Sharingan user. The Average Jagan user is on the same level as a fully matured Sharingan(three tomoes). An Above Average user of the Jagan equals the Mangekyo, while a master of the Jagan equals the Eternal Mangekyo. Until after his training trip with Jiraiya, Naruto's ability with the Jagan will remain at average. Afterwards he will evolve to above average, and the Jagan will continue to evolve until he has mastered it fully. Full A/N is 743 words long.

Disclaimer: Finally, I don't own Naruto, the reason being is that if I did, Naruto would have more kick ass jutsu.

_Naruto_

It was nearing dusk as a life altering and village shaking event took place. Thinking back, Naruto would one day remember that it had been about two weeks after the mission in Nami no Kuni. Naruto had been putting his entire being into training ever since he got back from the Nami mission.

It also just so happened to be October 10, the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away, and also the day he was born. At this moment, however, Naruto is found beating away at a wooden stump in an attempt to improve his taijutsu. As he was about to finish, a strange sensation went through his entire body, while another, burning, sensation appeared in his forehead. While the strange sensation disappeared, the burning one intensified until,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Naruto collapsed, screaming in pain. As he screamed, a slit appeared on his forehead and blood leaked out of it for a few seconds, and a few seconds later the slit opened to reveal an extra eye blue eye with a slit pupil. When the eye had fully opened, an explosion of power occurred, kicking up a cloud of dirt. When the cloud dispersed, Naruto was now seen, unconscious, in a small crater.

The Neko masked Anbu watching over the young Uzumaki was shocked, but falling back on her training, she quickly checked the younger shinobi for any injuries, and upon locating none save for a few minor scratches, she picked up Naruto and shushined to the Hokage's Office.

_Hokage Tower_

Upon arriving at the tower, Neko informed the Sandaime of the situation, and was then promptly dismissed for the evening.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat down behind his desk, and as he looked at Naruto's passed out form on his couch, thought, 'So, it is finally time for you to learn of your legendary heritage. Both of the deadly Namikaze, and of the warrior-like Uzumaki." Sarutobi sighed once more as a smirk graced his lips, 'You shall truly be a powerful shinobi, Naruto-kun, and I hope I may live to see the day when it comes that you take this hat from my head.'

_A few hours later…_

Naruto's head ached as he awoke. He groaned as he sat up. A voice suddenly said,

"So you've finally awoken Naruto-kun. Please, remain seated and hold all questions until I have finished." Looking over, Naruto saw it was Sarutobi talking, and nodded to the older man. Continuing where he left off, Sarutobi said, "Now, a few hours ago you activated one bloodline, and fully matured another. While I'm not very familiar with these two bloodlines, as one comes from a clan in another country, and the other I only know what I've been told of, and even the users of the bloodline don't know it's true extent. Now I want you to remember this fact, it was your parents' wishes that you did not know of your heritage until both of your bloodlines activated, your 16th birthday, or you became a chunin, which ever came first. Your parents' also informed me of all the info I would need to help you develop your bloodlines and use them to their full potential.

"I'll start with the bloodline that has always been active. This bloodline has no name as it is always active and from what I understand, it is referred to as Superior Genetics. It comes from your mother's clan, the Uzumaki clan. They were renowned for their abilities in kenjutsu and taijutsu, along with their incredible stamina. The bloodline however is something I believe you will truly love. Superior Genetics allows you two abilities. The first is that when you train, you will gain more out of it then someone else who put in the same time and effort as you. Approximately you will gain anywhere from 1.5x-2x the results when training. This, however, only pertains to your physical training, though with your Kage Bunshin, you should be able to keep up to scratch with your chakra related training."

Before he could continue, Naruto interrupted the elderly man, "What the hell do you mean by that Jiji? How can Kage Bunshin help my training?"

Taken aback by the young shinobi's out burst, Sarutobi laughed, "Kage Bunshin allows the user to remember everything that the clone saw or experienced. This is however only limited to learning taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu, any chakra related practice such as chakra control, and remembering anything you've seen. The only thing Kage Bunshin can't do is the physical aspect of your training. However, that is getting off track. Back to your mother's bloodline. The first ability allows for you to build muscle mass and memory much faster then others. On top of this, the second ability is truly interesting. Though I never truly witnessed it, your mother, Kushina, informed me that an Uzumaki grew in strength after every battle. This however is limited to how injured you are at the end of the battle. For example, if you received a scratch in the fight, when you were fully healed the increase to your strength would be unnoticeable. While if you had almost died, your physical strength would increase by incredible leaps once you had healed. Kushina once told me that the clan head's believed that the increase in physical strength was for how much training was missed when injured. This ability extends to your chakra as well though. For example, if you suffered chakra exhaustion, while most people would receive a slightly noticeable increase, a person from your clan would receive a highly recognizable increase. So, simply put, the more injured you get, the stronger you get.

"Now onto your father's bloodline. Now, I want you to understand when you find out who your father is, that he only did what he thought was best for you and the village." Sarutobi paused to let that information sink in, and when Naruto nodded at him, he continued, "Your father's bloodline was called the Jagan. It is, simply put, a doujutsu of amazing power. Yet, it is so much more. Before I continue with it's powers that I'm aware of, I want you to remember to never insult the eye. In the time your father was alive, any person who insulted the Jagan was killed. It was not out of rage from your father or your clan, but the eye itself. The Jagan is a sentient being, it, to an extent, has it's own thoughts and opinions, and while it is apart of you, it is also it's own being. The Jagan is very prideful, and is rightfully so. In all the time I've lived, only two other doujutsu's have even impressed me to the same extent as the Jagan, and I only have seen one, and only believe the other can match the Jagan in power and abilities. They are the Sharingan, which pales in comparison, and the Rinnegan, which is believed to have been lost when the Rikudo Sennin passed away, though one of my students mentioned seeing one in their travels.

"As to the Jagan's powers, it has many, but your father informed me of some of them. The first is that the Jagan allows for more precise control of your chakra. Now if I'm correct, Kakashi-kun has had you do the Tree Walking exercise, which would bring your control to at least mid-genin level. With the Jagan, however, your control should be around high-genin to low-chunin level. Though in stressful situations the Jagan will allow you more of it's powers, and even brief bursts of speed, power, and stamina, it will also probably raise your control to that of mid-chunin level. This is only because of your Kage-level chakra reserves, however. If you didn't have so much chakra it would grant you more control, but this can be fixed with a few chakra control exercises. Another ability I know of is granted from the originator of your bloodline. Your ancestor is rumored to be a fire demon ,named Hiei, who got the Jagan implanted so that he could always watch over his twin sister, a Ice demoness. Said ability is the minor affinity to fire that all in the Namikaze clan have had, as far back as they have been documented.

"Further more, there are two added sub categories, depending on your Primary affinity. This ability allows you to use the darkness and mortal dragon techniques for fire and your Primary affinity, though you will be unable to use the darkness and mortal dragon techniques for your secondary affinity unless of course it actually is fire or your primary is fire. Remember though, that the darkness and mortal dragon techniques are highly dangerous, and the darkness dragon techniques are hazardous to the user's own body when they are first learned and until they are at least partially mastered, and they take upwards of ten years to master fully. The only other things I know about the Jagan is that a fully mastered Jagan is said to have better prediction abilities than even the Sharingan, and that the Jagan is the predecessor to the Byakugan, which has 360 degrees of sight and can see up to 6 miles away when fully mastered, a Jagan user can see up to 10 miles away, though it's sight is easier controlled than the Byakugan. This also allows for you to see normally as well when you activate your doujutsu, where as many doujutsu can't see normally and have to relearn to see in some ways, because they can see chakra. The main difference is that you can choose to not see as the Byakugan does.

"Other than that I'm not really sure what it can do. There is one other matter I have to discuss with you Naruto. At the time of the Kyuubi attack there was only one Namikaze left, and he was the clan head, as well as Hokage, Namikaze Minato, your father and the man who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you." As he finished, Sarutobi watched his now sullen ward.

Naruto's head was bowed and sniffles could be heard coming from him. Tear drops seemed to be falling from his face as well. Sarutobi cringed at seeing the once lively boy so sad. He called out to the shinobi,

"Do not hate your father Naruto-kun, there were no other options and a large portion of Konoha shinobi were killed while he searched for another way. He loved you with all his heart, and yet he decided in the end that the only way to save you and the village was to seal Kyuubi away. Do you understand, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded, and when he looked up, Sarutobi saw something that made him gasp. Naruto had unconsciously activated his Jagan, and in all three of his eyes burned a passion and determination, that was so aptly named the Will of Fire, and Naruto's Will was so much stronger than any other's that he had seen before and that he was sure to come. Not even his own Will of Fire could match Naruto's. As Naruto spoke, Sarutobi could feel the strength he would one day possess and how much stronger and better protected the village would be, even long after his death,

"My father entrusted the protection of Konoha to me, even though he was wrong about the village treating me like a hero, my father loved me enough to allow me to protect Konoha even when I was a baby. The least I can do is respect him for his sacrifice. For my father, my mother, both of my clans, and all of my precious people, I will never let Konoha fall, even if I must die to protect it and it's people."

Sarutobi smiled and said, "While I know all of this must have been exhausting for you, we have a few more matters that need discussing. The first of which is that while you are from the Namikaze clan, everything that belonged to the clan was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack. Your father's sensei is currently out of the village at the moment, but he will return soon, and when he get's back I'm sure he will jump at the chance to teach you Minato's non-Jagan signature jutsu. The only other inheritance other then those two techniques is the land that your clan compound resided on, though your father wished for that to remain untouchable until after you got married so that you would gain the personal respect of the village, and of course all the money your clan had along with the funds your father managed to acquire when he was alive. I would like to impart though that you should only use that money when necessary and not carelessly spend it. The last thing you receive is mandatory for you to accept, though you will need a sit-in for you, for when you are unavailable or if you do not wish to attend. That is to say, you are at this point now on the Clan Council that makes up a part of the Konoha Council. The other factions are the Shinobi Council, which I as Hokage represent along with my advisors, and the Civilian Council, which has gained a bit more say in matters in previous years. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, while saying, "Yeah, but I have a question Jiji."

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Would it be possible for you to represent me in the Council? Or at least teach me a little about politics?" Were the immediate questions.

Sarutobi blinked a few times before recollecting himself, and said, "For your first question, I would be more then happy to represent you in the council when you aren't present. As for your second question, send a Kage Bunshin to me everyday, and I will teach you all you need to know about politics and even a few other things if your interested. Deal?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Something chose to come to his mind at that moment, "Hey, Jiji, not to question my parents, but why did they not want my heritage known?"

"Your parents, more specifically your father, made many enemies. The most well known is Iwa who have yet to forgive him for the humiliating defeat he dealt them in the Third Shinobi War." After seeing the understanding appear on Naruto's face, Sarutobi continued, "There is one more thing you need before you go Naruto-kun." Getting up from behind his desk, Sarutobi walked over to the Yondaime's picture. Wiping a little blood on the lower left corner of the frame, the picture moved away to reveal a safe. Taking out what was held within it's confines, Sarutobi closed the safe once more. He carefully laid what he took out onto his desk, and then sat down once more.

"Before you, Naruto-kun, is what is left of your clan. Your mother gave me her clan taijutsu and kenjutsu scrolls for safe keeping moments before your father left to seal Kyuubi. After she had died, I had also retrieved her sword, which happens to be the Uzumaki clan sword. The sword is known far and wide as the Ryu no Rei. It is unique in that it transforms to fit each users soul. This sword will change so as to fit it's user's personality. When it has no user, it will return to looking like an ordinary katana." As he finished, he indicated the ordinary sword on the table. "Be warned Naruto. Do not take that blade into battle until you have at least become proficient in kenjutsu. And also, the blade will only change from the state it is in now, to how it should fit your personality once. The only way to change it back is to forever give it up, or you must die, for after it changes, there is no going back. Now, your clans taijutsu style is called, Tatsuken. From what I understand of the style, it is much like my own, it is made for versatile and fast people, however Tatsuken has much more power and stamina behind it's blows. I have also never seen a defensive move used by any user of this style, counter-attacks are it's defense. And finally, the Tatsu Tsume Ryu, is basically the same as the Tatsuken, only, some of it's versatility is lost for the increase of speed and strength needed to fully utilized it's power. I, myself, have never seen it in action, but it is rumored that whenever a master of the Tatsu Tsume Ryu chose a side in a violent conflict, no matter the size of the opponent, the side with the Tatsu Tsume Ryu won."

After handing Naruto his clan scrolls and informing him on keeping them well protected, Sarutobi escorted the young dual clan heir back to his apartment. After handing Naruto a scroll on chakra control, and bidding him farewell, Sarutobi departed with a genuine smile on his face. But as he arrived at the Sarutobi Clan compound, the Sandaime Hokage smirked, 'I can't wait to see the kind of hell Naruto can raise when in a position of power.'

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: This chapter and the story so far is 2,868 words long, not including the A/N's. I also realize that this chapter was a bit boring, but it's the opener for the rest of the story. Next chapter should be more exciting. Also, don't think I'm overpowering Naruto. If you look closely, you'll see that I repeatedly use the word 'master' as in, until Naruto master's these techniques, and styles, they will be average. And, I also use the words 'legendary' and 'rumored'. This is to signify that it is possible for the styles and abilities to be overly stated.

For example, the U.S. is said to be the current strongest country in the world, and that has been around since we became the first super-power back when we dropped the Atomic Bombs on Japan, yet we still lost in Vietnam, and we haven't stopped terrorism, just made it move to another continent. So these techniques will have counters, and other flaws, but they will be less useful as Naruto progresses.

See ya later.


End file.
